Un campamento inolvidable, por desgracia
by Ashley13Eiffel
Summary: Koenma envió a los chicos en una misión muy especial, deben proteger una pequeña zona cerca del mundo espiritual donde han ocurrido sucesos extraños… pero parece que de lo único que deben preocuparse es de no matarse unos con otros nnU
1. El llamado de Koenma

**Capítulo 1**

**El llamado de Konma **

Yusuke dormía plácidamente en su cama hasta que escuchó un sonido en su ventana.

-¿Y ahora qué?-suspiró Yusuke tapándose la cara con una almohada, se dió vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

El sonido se escuchó más fuerte esta vez. Yusuke se levantó precipitadamente.

-¡¿Qué a caso no se puede dormir tranquilo hoy?! ¡Es domingo!-dijo muy molesto.

Miró hacia la ventana y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que quién estaba en la ventana, era Botan.

-¿Botan?-murmuró Yusuke acercándose a la ventana-¿Qué haces aquí, Botan?-le preguntó.

**-**¿No es obvio? ¡Vine a buscarte, tonto! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que tengas el sueño tan pesado?!-dijo una muy exasperada Botan.

-Ya deja de gritar, vas a despertar a mi madre… aunque pensándolo bien, con todo lo que bebió anoche no se despertaría ni con una orquesta.-dijo de mala gana Yusuke-Oye Botan, ¿Y para que me buscas?, espero que no me digas que Koenma me quiere hacer trabajar un domingo, ¿Verdad?-le dijo con una mirada asesina.

**-**Em… No, ¿Cómo crees?-rió nerviosa. Pero al ver la cara de Yusuke cambió de expresión-Bueno, en realidad, sí.-dijo resignada.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Es muy temprano y no pienso levantarme hasta las cuatro de la tarde.- dijo Yusuke al mismo tiempo que se cubría con las sabanas de su cama.

**-**¡Yusuke, eres un flojo!-dijo molesta.

**-**¿En serio? Que novedad-protestó Yusuke sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Que lástima, porque el señor Koenma te iba a dar una representación especial enfrente de todo el mundo espiritual, se la tendrá que dar sólo a Kuwabara-dijo Botan intentando llamar la atención del detective.

-Como sea, no me interesa-dijo despreocupado Yusuke mientras volvía a intentar dormirse-Oye, cierra la ventana cuando te vayas, hace mucho frío y no quiero resfriarme.

**-**¡Ya me cansaste, iremos quieras o no!-dijo Botan perdiendo la paciencia mientras subía a Yusuke a su remo.

**-**¡Regrésame a mi casa!-gritó Yusuke mientras forcejeaba para safarse de las manos de Botan.

-Primero tendrás que cumplir la misión que tienes encomendada.-dijo Botan sin prestarle mucha atención-Bien, antes de ir al mundo espiritual tendremos que ir por Kuwabara y Kurama.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido-murmuró Yusuke con cara de fastidio.

-Está bien, pero no seas tan amargado.-dijo con una sonrisa Botan.

-¡Yo no soy amargado! ¡Eres tú quien me levanta tan temprano cuando tenía pensado dormir hasta tarde!.-gritó muy enfadado Yusuke.

**-**Espero que Kuwabara no esté tan malhumorado como otro que conozco...- murmuró Botan sarcásticamente.

Luego de unos minutos y muchas peleas después. Botan y Yusuke llegaron a la casa de Kuwabara.

**-**Seguramente ese tonto está durmiendo.-dijo Yusuke despreocupado.

**-**No creo que Shizuru se lo permita.-dijo Botan con una gota en la cabeza.

Precisamente en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Shizuru.

**-**¡Vamos Kazuma, aún te falta limpiar por ahí!-gritaba Shizuru dentro de la casa.

A Botan y a Yusuke les apareció una gota en la cabeza.

**-**Te lo dije-dijo Botan.

**-**¡Pobre Kuwabara!-dijo riendo el moreno-Que bueno que no tengo una hermana-comentó orgullosos.

Botan llamó a la puerta y apareció Kuwabara con un delantal rosado.

-¿Sabes lo tonto que te ves con eso?-argumentó Yusuke riendo a carcajadas.

**-**¡Cierra la boca, idiota!-gritó Kuwabara-¡Mi hermana me ha atormentado toda la mañana, me levantó a las cinco de la mañana sólo para que lustrara el piso!

**-**Vaya, Shizuru es algo dura contigo ¿Verdad?-comentó Botan con una gota en la cabeza.

**-**¡¿Algo?! ¡Es un demonio!-gritó Kuwabara olvidando que su hermana estaba cerca.

**-**¿A quién llamas demonio, Kazuma?-preguntó Shizuru con una mirada asesina detrás de él pero al ver a Botan y Yusuke cambió de expresión-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?

**-**Pues, bien, gracias-dijo Botan con una sonrisa.

**-**Dilo por ti, a ti no te despertaron tan temprano-le susurró a Botan un muy malhumorado Yusuke.

**-**¡Aún sigues con lo mismo! ¡Ni que fuera gran cosa!-le dijo Botan a Yusuke-Em… Disculpa que te molestemos Shizuru, pero necesitamos a Kuwabara para una misión que nos encomendó Koenma.-dijo volviéndose hacia la fumadora.

**-**Mmm… Bien, llévenselo, de todos modos no hacía gran cosa.-dijo Shizuru sin darle gran importancia.

Shizuru empujó a Kuwabara y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Que linda hermana tienes Kuwabara-dijeron al unísono Yusuke y Botan.

**-**Ni me lo digan…-dijo Kuwabara volviéndose hacia la puerta-¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no hice gran cosa?! ¡Limpie toda la casa!-le gritó a Shizuru del otro lado de la puerta.

**-**¡Ya cierra la boca Kazuma o cuando vuelvas te haré limpiar el baño con la lengua!-lo amenazó Shizuru.

**-**Ingrata…-susurró Kuwabara.

**-**¡¿Qué dijiste?!-gritó Shizuru.

**-**Mejor vámonos-dijo Botan con una gota en la cabeza.

Caminaron un par de calles ya que estaban yendo hacia la casa de Kurama.

**-**Oye Kuwabara, ¿No piensas sacarte ese delantal?-le preguntó Yusuke mientras intentaba contener la risa.

**-**¡Rayos, lo olvidé!-dijo Kuwabara sonrojado-¡Con razón esas niñas de la otra calle se reían de mí!

**-**Medio mundo se rió de ti, Kuwabara-comentó Yusuke.

**-**Cierra la boca, Urameshi, no eres de ayuda ¿Sabes?-le gritó indignado.

**-**Ya llegamos-anunció Botan callando a Kuwabara y Yusuke.

Botan llamó a la puerta y fue atendida por Shiori Minamino.

**-**Hola señora Minamino, ¿Se encuentra Shuichi?-dijo Botan con la sonrisa más amable que poseía.

**-**Sí, enseguida lo llamo, por favor entren-le respondió Shiori con una sonrisa.

**-**Gracias-dijeron todos al unísono.

La casa estaba en perfecto orden, Shiori se acercó a la escalera y llamó a su hijo. Unos minutos después apareció Kurama.

-Hola chicos-dijo Kurama con una sonrisa-¿Ocurrió algo?

**-**No estoy muy segura de qué pasa pero el señor Koenma me dijo que los venga a buscar a ti, a Kuwabara, a Yusuke y Hiei porque algo esta ocurriendo en los límites del mundo espiritual y el mundo del mal-le dijo Botan con gravedad.

**-**Ya veo-dijo Kurama muy pensativo-Madre, voy a salir, te llamaré si ocurre algo.

**-**Esta bien hijo, intenta no llegar tarde-dijo Shiori desde la cocina.

**-**Sí, no te preocupes, mamá-dijo Kurama cerrando la puerta tras él-Ya podemos irnos.

**-**Aún no, falta Hiei-comentó Yusuke.

**-**En realidad creo que Hiei los siguió hasta aquí-Informó Kurama mirando hacia un árbol muy próximo a ellos-¿No es así, Hiei?

**-**Hn… ¿Por qué siempre arruinas todo Kurama?-preguntó Hiei con una expresión de desprecio.

**-**¡Oye enano!-le gritó Kuwabara-¡¿No pensabas salir de tu escondite?!

-No me molestes, idiota… -dijo Hiei sin darle importancia.

-Ya estoy cansada de las peleas.-comentó Botan con una gota en la cabeza-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo sin dirigirse a alguien en especial.

Todos emprendieron el viaje hacia el mundo espiritual preguntándose cuál será la nueva misión que les encomendara Koenma.

**Nota de la Autora****: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en los próximos lo voy a hacer más divertido.**

**¡¡Dejen Reviews!!**


	2. Una misión imposible

**Capitulo 2**

**Una Misión imposible**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei y Botan llegaron a la oficina de Koenma. Él parecía estar bastante preocupado y atareado.

**-**¿Para que nos pediste venir, Koenma?-preguntó Yusuke mirando con interés al príncipe.

**-**¡Ah! ¡Ya llegaron!-dijo percatándose de la presencia de los muchachos.

**-**Sí, sí, ¿Para que nos llamaste?-volvió a preguntar el moreno perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno…-dijo al final el príncipe del Reikai luego de haberle entregado un par, bueno, una pila entera de papeles a Ogri-Lo que ocurre es que…-Se acomodó en su asiento y continuó-al parecer han estado atacando a varios humanos en una de las zonas que limitan con el mundo espiritual.

**-**¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo llegan los humanos allí?-preguntó un muy asustado Kuwabara.

-Hay momentos en los cuales se abren portales que permiten que los humanos y seres espirituales puedan cruzar a los límites-les explicó Koenma muy serio.

**-**¿Y cómo hacen para que no recuerden nada?-preguntó Kuwabara pensativo.

**-**Pues, les borramos la memoria de lo último que vieron-le respondió Koenma.

**-**Ah... ¿Cómo los hombres de negro?-preguntó muy interesado Kuwabara, a continuación todos los presentes cayeron al más puro estilo anime.

-¡No seas idiota!-le exigió Hiei con una mirada asesina.

**-**No pidas imposibles, Hiei-dijo Yusuke muy divertido.

**-**Bueno, podría haber sido-murmuró Kuwabara llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Yusuke y Hiei lo fulminaron con la mirada.

**-**Mejor cállate, de todos modos núnca dices nada productivo-le dijo Hiei.

**-**Basta, chicos-los calló Kurama intentando evitar una pelea próxima-"Es imposible poder hablar sin problemas, parecen animales peleando por comida" -pensó resignado.

Koenma suspiró-Lo que quiero que hagan es que vayan a esa zona y se queden allí una noche para despejarla de las criaturas que puedan atacar a los humanos.

**-**¿Cómo haremos eso si ya has visto que no pueden mantener una conversación normal por más de 5 minutos?-le preguntó Kurama mientras observaba que Kuwabara estaba por atacar a Hiei.

**-**Lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción que enviarlos a ustedes, no hay nadie más que tenga la fuerza para enfrentarse a esos demonios-dijo Koenma muy preocupado.

**-**¿Acaso son muy peligrosos?-preguntó Kuwabara muy asustado y olvidándose de Hiei.

**-**No lo sé-Respondió Koenma manteniendo un semblante serio mientras los demás caían al estilo anime.

**-**¡¿Cómo va a enviarnos a luchar contra demonios que desconoces?!-le gritó Yusuke mientras sujetaba a Koenma del cuello de su ropa.

-Ya se los dije, no tengo otra opción-dijo Koenma intentando calmar al detective.

**-**Hn… un par de bestias no pueden vencernos-dijo Hiei perdiendo la paciencia.

**-**De todos modos no podemos confiarnos, Hiei-dijo Kurama tranquilamente.

**-**Hn...

**-**Koenma, ¿Qué clase de daños les produjo a los humanos?-preguntó muy serio Kurama.

**-**Bueno, por lo que escuché les producen marcas muy extrañas, como quemaduras, tal vez usen como armas un tipo de ácido.-Se quedaron todos en silencio-Bien, si no tiene más preguntas Botan los llevará hacia el lugar.

Todos se miraron y siguieron a Botan… mientras tanto en el camino…

**-**¿Acaso tienes miedo, Urameshi?-le preguntó Kuwabara en tono de burla.

**-**¡Claro que no!-"Otra vez no, voy a morir soportándolos veinticuatro horas"-pensó Kurama soltando un suspiro

**-**Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?-le preguntó Kuwabara muy interesado.

-No estoy preocupado, es que estaba pensando en dónde dormiremos-mintió Yusuke, en realidad si estaba preocupado por enfrentarse a las bestias.

**-**Mmm… Es verdad, olvidamos preguntarle eso a Koenma.-dijo Kuwabara pensativo-Oye Botan, ¿Tú sabes dónde dormiremos?

**-**Em… ¡Ah, sí!-dijo Botan saliendo de sus pensamientos-Dormirán cada uno en una tienda de campaña, hay una para cada uno.

**-**¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial, será como un campamento!-comentó Kuwabara muy emocionado.

**-**Pareces un niño-le dijo Yusuke con una mirada asesina- y por si no lo notaste, sí es un campamento, donde hay carpas y una fogata se le llama campamento-le dijo burlonamente a Kuwabara.

**-**¡Oh no! ¡¿Y nuestras cosas?!-preguntó Kuwabara sin haber escuchado los comentarios de Yusuke.

**-**Estarán junto con su carpa-les informó Botan muy tranquila.

**-**¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por el equipaje?-le preguntó burlonamente a Kuwabara-¿Temes que hayan olvidado tu oso de felpa?-rió el dueño del rei-gun.

**-**¡Cállate Urameshi!-exclamó Kuwabara ofendido-Yo no llevo al señor Mimoso cuando voy de campamento-tercera caída de todos al estilo anime, excepto de Hiei que no entendía que era un oso de felpa, con una gota en la cabeza.

**-**¡¿Al señor Mimoso?!-empezó Yusuke mientras se desarmaba de la risa-¡O sea que sí tienes uno!

-Kurama, ¿Qué es un oso de felpa?-le susurró Hiei a este.

**-**Pues veras, Hiei, es una especie de muñeco que utilizan los niños para dormir y no sentirse solos-le respondió Kurama mientras se reía por lo bajo.

**-**No tengo de que avergonzarme-se defendió el pelinaranja.

**-**No, de nada, Kuwabara, es muy común que cualquier chico de 16 años tenga un oso de felpa-continuó Yusuke aun sin poder contener la risa, aunque en realidad nadie podía.

Después de varias horas de viaje, el equipo llegó a un territorio cubierto de bosque…

**...Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora****: Hasta aquí lo dejo, dentro de poco lo voy a seguir, espero que les haya gustado, me quedo algo corto. Bueno, espero que los arreglos que le hice al fic les agraden.**


	3. Graduados en armar carpas

**Capitulo 3**

**Graduados en armar carpas… en inutilandia ¬¬**

-Es aquí donde deben quedarse.-anunció Botan.

Todos se pusieron a analizar el lugar, era casi imposible pensar que algún humano hubiera estado allí y, si lo hubo, seguramente hubiera estado muy asustado ya que no era un lugar muy acogedor.

-¡Allí están nuestras cosas!-gritó kuwabara haciendo que todos dieran un salto.

-¡No grites así! ¡¿Quieres matarnos?!-protestó Yusuke que casi quedó sobre Hiei por el grito de su amigo.

-Bien, lo único que tienen que hacer es mantenerse atentos a los demonios que puedan aparecer.-les comunicó Botan-Nos mantendremos comunicados a través de éste comunicador.-A continuación le entregó a Yusuke una especie de "computador" muy pequeño-supongo que eso es todo… ¡Suerte!-terminó con una sonrisa y se fue enseguida.

-¿Es mi imaginación o Botan estaba ansiosa por irse?-preguntó Kurama mirando con desconfianza al lugar donde había desaparecido Botan.

-No le des importancia a eso, seguramente Koenma le encomendó otra misión y se fue por eso.-dijo Kuwabara mientras analizaba su carpa-Oigan, ¿Dónde está el enano?

-¿Para qué rayos quieres saber dónde está Hiei si a ti no te cae bien?-preguntó Yusuke.

-¡Pues, porque yo no pienso armar su carpa!-protestó Kuwabara.

-Yo no necesito esas cosas humanas para dormir.-dijo una voz entre los árboles.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde piensas dormir, Hiei?-le preguntó Kurama calmadamente.

-Hn…Aquí estoy bien.-dijo desde un árbol.

-Mmm…-empezó Kurama pensativo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kurama?-le preguntó Yusuke con interés.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe armar carpas?-le preguntó a Kuwabara y Yusuke.

-Ejem… Creo que no.-contestó Yusuke rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo menos, nunca salí de campamento.-dijo Kuwabara cruzado de brazos.

Kurama suspiró con una gota en la cabeza-¿Qué tal si voy a buscar leña para la fogata y ustedes intentan armar alguna de las carpas?

-Está bien… Supongo que no nos costara mucho.-comentó Yusuke mirando las carpas que estaban prolijamente acomodadas-Por cierto, Kuwabara, ¿Recordaron traer a tu señor Mimoso?-preguntó burlonamente Yusuke.

-¡Sí! ¡Aquí está!-hubo una caída al estilo anime de todos, hasta de Hiei que se calló del árbol.-¡Pensé que lo olvidarían!

Yusuke estaba, prácticamente, llorando de la risa y Kurama decidió ir a buscar los leños mientras pensaba cómo sobreviviría con Kuwabara y Yusuke.

Media hora después volvió Kurama con una gran pila de leños.

-Que bueno que regresaste, porque esos idiotas arruinaron todo.-le anunció Hiei.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Kurama con miedo a la respuesta.

-Sólo mira tú mismo.-dijo Hiei que al parecer estaba muy divertido viendo a Yusuke y a Kuwabara luchando con las carpas.

Kurama se acercó y arrojó los leños enfrente a Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-¡Mira Kurama, ya está casi lista!-dijo Kuwabara muy feliz.

Kurama vio la carpa y lo primero que pensó es que parecía un nido de pájaros que había sido masticado y escupido por un ogro.

-Parece que el demonio atacó antes.-comentó Hiei sarcástica y burlonamente viendo la carpa, al parecer estaba muy entretenido viendo las idioteces de Kuwabara y Yusuke.

-Veo que no tuvieron suerte con las carpa, ¿Verdad?-dijo Kurama resignado.

-Bueno, no quedó tan mal.-intentó defenderse Yusuke mirando su "creación".

Cada carpa parecía un fuerte militar, una de las carpas tenía quebrado todos los cañitos que la sostienen y daba la impresión que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo. La segunda estaba rasgada y muy estirada, como si hubieran intentado ponerla en una posición que era físicamente imposible; y la tercera estaba armada… de cabeza, las estacas que la sostenía estaban todas colocadas en una sola dirección, por eso cuando soplaba un leve viento se levantaba de un costado.

-De acuerdo…-comenzó Kurama analizando la situación-Supongo que hay que empezar todo otra vez.-"tuve que haberlos enviado a ellos a buscar la leña" pensó con un suspiro-Tal vez sería buena idea que prendan la fogata.-luego lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta que estaría cometiendo el mismo error que cometió dejándolos armar la carpa-Em… O tal vez preferirían revisar los alrededores por si hay algún demonio.-intentando convencerlos.

-Si hubiera algún demonio me hubiera dado cuen…

-¡Claro que no! Es mejor asegurarse.-dijo Kurama interrumpiendo a Hiei, quien estuvo apunto de arruinar su plan.

-Preferimos ayudar con la fogata.-dijo Yusuke acercándose a los leños.

-¡Escuché algo por allí!-exclamó Kurama señalando unos arbustos.

-¡Deben ser los demonios, Urameshi! ¡Vamos!-gritó Kuwabara.

-¡Sí!-gritó emocionado el detective y ambos partieron hacia donde Kurama había señalado.

-¿Qué planeas?-le preguntó Hiei a Kurama, luego de que Yusuke y Kuwabara se marcharan-Ambos sabemos muy bien que no hay nada allí.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no pienso arriesgarme a que quemen todo.-dijo Kurama con un suspiro.

-Me estaba divirtiendo con lo que hacían.-comento Hiei un poco decepcionado por haber perdido a los "payasos" que lo divertían-Nunca había visto a dos especímenes de eslabón perdido tan cerca.-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿No pensabas ayudarlos?-le preguntó Kurama que intentaba contener la risa por el comentario de Hiei.

-No pensaba arriesgarme a que se me contagie lo idiota.-dijo acomodándose en el árbol mientras que Kurama soltaba una carcajada.

**...Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora****: Si yo fuera Kurama ya hubiera matado a Yusuke y a Kuwabara, son muy inútiles jajaja. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**


	4. Pasando la noche

**Capitulo 4**

**Pasando la noche**

Kurama ya había terminado de armar las carpas y de prender la fogata mientras que Hiei lo miraba muy interesado.

-Hiei, ¿Te molestaría dejar de mirarme así?-le preguntó Kurama sin mirarlo.

-Hn… Como quieras, ya me aburrí de estar aquí sin hacer nada, no ha aparecido ningún demonio.-dijo Hiei bajando del árbol y caminando hacia unos arbustos.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó el pelirrojo con interés.

-No me molestes, voy a caminar.-dijo Hiei de malhumor.

Kurama al notar que se encontraba solo empezó a buscar algo de comer entre las cosas que les había dejado Botan. Encontró un par de latas y fideos y se dispuso a cocinarlos hasta que escuchó un ruido…

Era Hiei quien había vuelto y al parecer no había encontrado nada interesante.

-Es inútil, no hay nada.-anunció Hiei acercándose a la fogata.

-Tal vez los demonios al sentir nuestra presencia se alejaron.-comentó Kurama.

-¡¿Entonces para qué rayos nos quedamos aquí?!-preguntó Hiei perdiendo la paciencia.

Ambos se quedaron callados al escuchar algo que se aproximaba a gran velocidad. Hiei sacó su espada y Kurama su látigo, pero lo que vieron no era lo que esperaban… Eran Yusuke y Kuwabara completamente mojados, llenos de hojas y manchados con lodo.

-¿Qué les paso?-preguntó Kurama muy sorprendido por el aspecto de ambos.

-¡Fue todo culpa de Urameshi!-gritó el pelinaranja muy enojado.

-¡Tú fuiste el que se detuvo!-se defendió Yusuke.

-Par de tontos…-murmuró Hiei.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-gritaron Yusuke y Kuwabara al unísono.

-¿Me harían el favor de explicarme qué les pasó?-preguntó Kurama restregándose la cara con una mano mientras que pensaba "Kurama, cálmate, no los mates, no lo hacen apropósito, puedes soportar un poco más".

-Lo que ocurrió es que Urameshi estaba corriendo tras de mi hasta que me detuve al notar que había una pendiente, pero Urameshi no se detuvo y caímos los dos hacia un riachuelo.-explicó Kuwabara mientras que Hiei se reía a mandíbula abierta y Kurama intentaba disimular una carcajada.-¡Oye enano, no fue gracioso! ¡El bruto de Urameshi se cayó encima de mi y unos peses se metieron en mi ropa interior! Y cuando intentábamos levantarnos nos arrastró una corriente hacia una cascada y después de caer nos sujetamos de unas ramas para salir.-Hiei no paraba de reír.

-Cuando pensaba que no podían ser más idiotas me sorprenden.-comentó Hiei sin parar de reír.

-Bien, ¿Entonces no encontraron ningún demonio?-preguntó Kurama cambiando de tema al notar que Kuwabara estaba por matar a Hiei.

-No, no hay nada, pero por lo menos encontramos agua.-comentó Yusuke.

-Ni que me pagaran bebo agua de donde ustedes estuvieron, vamos a terminar envenenados.-dijo Hiei con indiferencia, parecía como si estuviera probando la paciencia de Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-Em… ¿Y si vamos a comer?-sugirió Kurama intentando calmar a los detectives que al parecer desprendían llamas de odio.

Los cuatro amigos se sentaron en torno a la fogata y empezaron a comer todo lo que aparecía frente a sus ojos, después de todo no habían comido en muchas horas considerando que estaban allí desde la mañana.

Después de la comida, Kuwabara y Yusuke fueron otra vez al riachuelo, no para que se los llevara la corriente otra vez, sino para quitarse todo el lodo que les quedo de su "aventura"; y volvieron al campamento. Ninguno de los cuatro estaba cansado, además, no se atrevían a dormirse pensando que algún demonio los podía atacar entonces se dedicaron a hacer lo que se hace en cada campamento… Contar historias de terror, cortesía del moreno más alto.

Yusuke ya estaba por la mitad del relato que no parecía asustar ni a Hiei ni a Kurama pero Kuwabara estaba abrazado de su oso de peluche, aterrado. Luego de la "historia de terror" de Yusuke, que se trataba de hombres de lodo, todos se fueron a sus respectivas carpas y… Árbol, por parte de Hiei.

-¡¿Cómo pueden dormir?! ¡¿Y si se acercan los hombres de lodo a comernos?!-preguntó muy asustado el pelinaranja.

-Em… Kuwabara, esa historia no es verdadera.-le explicó Kurama como hablando con un niño.

-¡¿Cómo me lo aseguras?!-gritó Kuwabara sobresaltado.

-¡Sólo vete a dormir y cállate! ¡Me produces dolor de cabeza, idiota!-exclamó Hiei.

Después de pasar media hora, en la cual Yusuke se arrepentía de haber contado la historia y Hiei tuvo la oportunidad de pronunciar todo su diccionario de insultos, pudieron calmar a Kuwabara y lo convencieron para que se vaya a dormir.

Pero Yusuke aún no podía conciliar el sueño y se le ocurrió jugarle una broma a alguno de sus amigos. Vio hacia el árbol donde estaba Hiei, sabia que si lo molestaba lo mataría sin dudarlo y Kurama ya había soportado mucho de sus travesuras, además, no era tan divertido como molestar a Kuwabara…

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, tomó una lámpara, se dirigió hacia el riachuelo y se cubrió de lodo. Se dirigió a la carpa donde dormía Kuwabara y…

-¡Soy el hombre de lodo! ¡Vengo por ti, Kuwabara!-gritó Yusuke iluminándose con la lámpara. Kuwabara despertó enseguida.

-¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡¡Mamá!!-gritó el pelinaranja dentro de su carpa mientras que Yusuke intentaba por todos los medio posibles contener su risa y ocurrió algo que no tenía previsto. Kuwabara, para defenderse, se levantó dentro de su carpa y la tiró sobre Yusuke atrapándolo como a un ratón. El morocho estaba forcejeando para poder respirar mientras que Kuwabara sostenía la carpa con todas sus fuerzas… O mejor dicho, lo que quedó de la carpa. Kurama, al escuchar los ruidos, salió de su carpa, y fue justo a tiempo porque Yusuke y Kuwabara al no poder ver nada se tiraron sobre su carpa aun peleando y después sobre la fogata.

-¡Ayúdame, Kurama! ¡El hombre de lodo viene por mi!-gritaba Kuwabara desaforado.

-¡Oye, idiota, quítate de encima! ¡No puedo respirar!- se oía una voz debajo de la carpa.

-¡Kuwabara, estás aplastando a Yusuke!-exclamó Kurama.

Kuwabara pudo salir de la carpa y ver la escena, las carpas estaban destruidas y vio que "el hombre de lodo" era Yusuke.

-¡Eres un imbe… ¡Ah! ¡Me quemo!-gritó Kuwabara mientras se olvidaba de la jugarreta de Yusuke.

-¡Eso te pasa por... ¡No! ¡Yo también me quemo!-gritó Yusuke también al notar que su pijama estaba humeando.

Bueno, ¿Cómo termino esto?, Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama tuvieron que dormir en el mismo árbol que Hiei, ya que era el único que tenía un tamaño suficiente para que entraran todos. Los cuatro estaban súper apretados intentando no caerse de la rama.

-¡¿Por qué rayos me tienen que molestar a mi?!-exclamó el dueño del Jagan muy disgustado apretado entre todos.-¡Y lo peor es que estoy al lado de este idiota!

-¡A mi no me culpes, enano!-se defendió Kuwabara bastante molesto por la jugarreta de su amigo.-¡Fue Urameshi el que empezó!

-Sí, ¡Pero te viste como un tonto!-se burló Yusuke riendo.

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Ya verás!-gritó el más alto del grupo arrojándose contra Yusuke.

-¡No peleen aquí! ¡¡Nos vamos a caer…!!-exclamó Kurama mientras los cuatro caían al piso. Y así termino una hermosa noche de campamento.

…**Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora: Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.**


	5. El final de este infierno

**Capitulo 5**

**El final de este infierno**

Kurama se levanto a la mañana siguiente. Se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, miró a su derecha y vio a Yusuke y a Kuwabara despatarrados en el piso con remolinos en los ojos. No se preocupó mucho por ellos, ya que por culpa de ellos todos habían terminado en esa situación, pero lo mas extraño era que Hiei no estaba allí, lo más seguro era que se hubiera cansado de lidiar con las idioteces de aquellos torpes detectives. Kurama se incorporó, miró desde donde habían caído y pensó que un humano normal no hubiera sobrevivido a la caída.

Diez minutos después Yusuke y Kuwabara despertaron.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué rayos pasó?-preguntó Yusuke muy adolorido.

-¡¿No lo recuerdas, idiota?! ¡Por tu culpa fue que nos caímos!-gritó muy indignado el pelinaranja.

-¡Tú fuiste el infeliz que quebró la rama!-aclaró Yusuke.

-¿Hay algún momento del día en el que no peleen?-preguntó Kurama con mucha calma sin mirarlos mientras observaba un rastro de árboles arrasados por, al parecer, una escavadora o un grupo muy numeroso de leñadores.

-¡Wow! ¿Pasaron castores por aquí?-preguntó Kuwabara sorprendido.

-Es algo difícil que unos castores hayan hecho esto, Kuwabara-comentó Kurama con una gota en la cabeza mirando la escena, pensó que si hubieran sido castores tuvieron que haber sido más de cien y tendrían que haber medido mas de 3 metros.-Parece que fueron cortados por algo muy filoso.

-¡Oh no, eran castores ninjas!-dijo asustado Kuwabara mientras que Yusuke y Kurama caían al estilo anime.

-¡¿Por qué no dejas de ver tanta televisión?!-le reclamó el dueño del rei-gun chocando una mano contra su rostro.

-Pudo haber pasado.-dijo Kuwabara riendo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza, de repente paró en seco.-¿Y si fueron…-Kurama y Yusuke lo miraron con interés-…Termitas alienígenas?!-segunda caída anime de Yusuke y Kurama. Antes de que el moreno golpeara a Kuwabara con toda su fuerza se escuchó una voz en la lejanía.

-¡Tomen esto malditos!

-Es la voz de Hiei.-informó Kurama.

-¡Debe estar en problemas, vamos!-gritó Yusuke.

-¡Sí!-dijeron Kurama y Kuwabara al unísono.

Los tres corrieron a toda velocidad hasta llegar a donde estaba Hiei, lo que vieron no tenia sentido; Hiei estaba peleando contra… nada.

-Esto explica lo de los árboles...-dijo muy serio Kuwabara-...¡Hiei luchó contra los castores ninjas y las termitas mutantes!-tercera caída anime de Yusuke y Kurama.

-¡Claro que no, estúpido! ¡Hiei está alucinando!-gritó Yusuke exasperado.

-Sí, también puede ser, pero… ¡Mi versión es más realista!-se quejó el pelinaranja.

-¡Ya cállate!-dijo Yusuke golpeándolo en la cabeza y al parecer el sonido hueco de la cabeza de Kuwabara alertó a Hiei de su presencia.

-Chicos, esto no se ve bien.-comentó Yusuke mirando a Hiei.

Hiei empezó a correr a toda velocidad a donde ellos estaban y cuando estuvo a punto de cortar a Kuwabara se desmayó en frente de sus ojos.

-Esas marcas…-empezó pensativo el youko viendo el rostro del dueño del jagan. Hiei tenía extrañas marcas rojas en todo el cuerpo.-¿No son las mismas que nos había dicho Koenma que tenían los humanos que llegaban aquí?

-Fueron los castores y las ter…

-¡No hay castores ni termitas aquí, Kuwabara!-gritaron Yusuke y Kurama perdiendo la paciencia.

-Está bien, pero no se enojen conmigo-suplicó Kuwabara uniendo los dedos índices.

-Será mejor esperar a que Hiei despierte para preguntarle qué pasó.-propuso Kurama.

Hiei despertó un tiempo después.

-¿Estás bien, Hiei?-preguntó Yusuke.

-Sí…-dijo Hiei de mala gana incorporándose; miró hacia todos lados y se levantó tomando su espada.

-¿Otra vez te vas a poner a talar árboles, Hiei?-preguntó Kurama muy divertido.

-¡Cierra la boca! Hace un momento todo estaba lleno de malditos espíritus.-comentó Jaganshi mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

-Estabas alucinando.-le explicó Kurama.

-Hn… Rayos…-dijo Hiei bajando su espada.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta mañana?-preguntó muy interesado el youko.

-Sólo me alejé, el aliento de ese idiota me estaba quemando las cejas.-comentó Hiei señalando a Kuwabara.

-¡Aliento a retrete!-comenzó Yusuke muriéndose de la risa. Acto seguido Yusuke y Kuwabara se estaban matando a golpes.

-¿Y qué otra cosa hiciste?-urgió Kurama, ignorando a ciertos idiotas.

-¡Como molestas! Sólo comí unas cosas rojas que encontré.-dijo Hiei cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Unas "cosas" rojas? ¿Frutos?-preguntó Kurama con insistencia.

-Sí…-dijo simplemente Hiei-Y antes de que preguntes, están allí-dijo señalando un arbusto con hojas azules.

Kurama se acercó a la planta y la miro detenidamente, luego se volteo y miro a Yusuke.

-Yusuke, pásame el comunicador del mundo espiritual.-ordenó Kurama.

-¡Toma!-gritó Yusuke desde una bola de polvo lanzandole el comunicador.

Kurama prendió el comunicador y lo primero que vio fue a Botan, no estaba específicamente atenta al comunicador, al parecer estaba muy entretenida viendo la televisión.

-¡No lo beses, idiota, te está engañando!-le gritaba Botan al televisor.

-Ejem… Botan-la llamó el youko.-Botan-repitió sin respuesta-¡¡Botan!!

Botan saltó por el aire.-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-preguntó sobresaltada.

-Necesito hablar con Koenma.-pidió Kurama.

-Está bien-dijo Botan volteándose hacia una persona que estaba a su lado.-Oye, Koenma, Kurama quiere hablar contigo. Por cierto, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Al parecer Yuka se negó a besar a Akio-explicó Koenma muy concentrado en la novela.

Kurama empezó a pensar "esto es una pesadilla, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla"-¡¿Alguno podría escucharme?!

-¡Ah sí! Discúlpame, Kurama, es que no podía perderme este episodio.-se disculpó el príncipe.

-Está bien, no importa-dijo con una gota en la cabeza-Oye, Koenma, ¿Ninguno de los humanos que encontraron dijeron si habían comido alguna especie de fruto rojo?

-Mmm… No, sólo dijeron que eran atacados por monstruos ¿Ya descubrieron algo?-preguntó Koenma muy interesado.

-Sí, ya descubrí lo que ocurre.-informó Kurama.

-Está bien, pueden dejar el campamento, vengan a mi oficina ahora mismo;-ordenó Koenma-luego explícame todo.

Los cuatro recogieron todo lo que quedó del campamento. No fue muy difícil ya que la mayor parte de las cosas estaban carbonizadas o abolladas por el incendio que provocaron Yusuke y Kuwabara y los golpes de Hiei.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron.-los miró detenidamente, todos lucían muy desalineados y cansados-Parece que no la pasaron muy bien. ¿Verdad?-comentó Koenma con una gota en la cabeza.

-Digamos que fue un infierno.-dijo Kurama con simplicidad-Koenma, no habían monstruos allí, las personas que comían uno de los frutos rojos de los arbustos que habitan esa zona empiezan a tener alucinaciones.

-Ya veo, es por eso que no aparecía ningún tipo de demonio en nuestros radares.-dijo Koenma muy pensativo.

-¡¿Tenías radares y nos hiciste ir para nada?! ¡Pudiste haber investigado tú solo lo que ocurría!-gritó Yusuke exasperado.

-Es que… Si me ponía a ver un radar hubiera perdido mis novelas.-se excusó Koenma. Hubo una caída al estilo anime de todos. Kurama y Hiei estaban caminando en torno a la salida.

-Oigan, ¿A dónde van?-preguntó Kuwabara.

-Me voy antes de que cometa un homicidio.-dijo Kurama con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

-Esto fue una perdida de tiempo.-murmuró Hiei-¡Espero que estas condenadas manchas salgan o ya verás, Koenma!-agregó al notar que aun tenía manchas rojas por todo el cuerpo.

-Entonces, ¿No van a querer participar en la próxima misión?-preguntó Koenma con cautela y antes de recibir una respuesta una rosa afilada y una daga se clavaron en la pared al lado de su cabeza-Al parecer no-dijo Koenma mientras se escondía detrás de su escritorio.

-Son unos busca pleitos.-comentó Kuwabara.

-Sí, seguramente sin ellos el campamento no hubiera sido tan desastroso.-agregó Yusuke.

…**FIN…**

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, este es el último capitulo del fic, espero que les haya gustado y disculpen que me tardara en publicarlo es que tuve problemas técnicos con la computadora... Graves problemas técnicos n.n'.**


End file.
